Ni una sola palabra
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Masamune Kadoya el Blader No. 1 en ser un hablador, un presumido y un egocéntrico... ha perdido la voz... ¿En serio? ¿En verdad seremos tan afortunados de que eso pase? ¿O será él, el afortunado por tener la oportunidad, POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA, de prestar atención a su alrededor, y sobre todo a cierto chico pelirrojo? (MasamunexGinga... o algo así)


**Ni una sola palabra.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(15 de enero de 2013)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Masamune a perdido la voz... ¿En serio? ¿En verdad seremos tan afortunados de que eso pase? ¿O será él, el afortunado por tener la oportunidad, POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA, de prestar atención a su alrededor, y sobre todo a cierto chico pelirrojo? (MasaxGinga... o algo así)

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Humor, Friendship... ¿Romance?

**Advertencias**: Contiene **Shonen–ai**, (Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos o chicoxchico).

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola a todos y a todas, empezando con el pie izquierdo este 2013, jajajaja, trabajo en el otro fic... (Nightmare) ¡Lo prometo! Sólo que se me complicó la cosa ya que a mi PC un buen día de estos le dio por morirse ¬¬Uu, pero ya está bien... o casi, solo que le faltan un montón de cosas por instalar una de ellas Office xDD (Terminé de escribir esto en el editor de ff.n e t) Y sin animo de decepcionar a mis Fans (¿Cuáles Fans?) en esta ocasión he dejado en paz un rato al KyoxGin, y traigo este fic... la verdad es que, como algunos sabe, ODIO a Masamune Kadoya, pero esta historia era perfecta para él y no me resistí.

Haber que pasa.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos;

"..." Lo que Masamune piensa

/…../ Pensamientos de los demás personajes

(…) Aclaraciones;

MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Negrita** Ironías o resaltar palabras.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Ni Una Sola Palabra.**

Era desesperante… No, ¡Era exasperante! ¿Es que todos eran idiotas o qué? Si tan sólo pudiera hablar se los diría, pero no… ¡Maldita suerte que tenía! Maldita Faringolariogitisi…?(1) ¡Daba igual el nombre! Lo único que sabía es que esa cosa le mantendría callado por dos días… ¡Dos días! Y no sabía si podría soportarlo… de hecho llevaba una hora y ya no lo soportaba… Quizás toleraría a Yu… y a Madoka… ¿A Tsubasa…? ¿Tenía opción?... Pero a Ginga… ¡Ese Ginga! ¡Se llevaría todo el crédito y después se vanagloriaría! (2) ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡No podía ser! El era el número uno.

¿Y a que se debía su frustración?

Después de que se paseara por toda Rusia debido a un grave error (Tontería decían otros), y de que llegara tarde al combate (3), el clima frío de esa zona montañosa le había hecho trisas el sistema inmune, y una grave infección en la garganta se la había cerrado de tal forma que le era imposible pronunciar sonido alguno…

El médico le dijo que con el medicamento recuperaría la voz en dos días, que tratara de relajarse y no se expusiera al frío… ¿Y cómo en una zona montañosa y fría como en la que se encontraba? Estaba seguro de haber estado en Rusia todo ese tiempo, pero había lugares más templados y soportables, ¡Pero no!… el torneo debía de celebrarse en el lugar más frío posible… ¿Eso de qué se trataba? El punto era que después de ir al médico, todos tenían hambre y fueron a comer a un restaurante japonés en Rusia (Que irónico). Y desde hacía horas, exactamente después de levantarse, se estaba muriendo de sed y ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo lo había notado… bueno en realidad si, pero le pidieron una bebida que a él no le gustaba… Quizás no era el momento para ponerse tan quisquilloso, pero no recordaba nunca en su vida, haber tenido que pasar por esa situación y no le gustaba depender de la gente. Y para colmo había pedido la comida más seca habida y por haber… ese no era su día.

Su mirada castaña se cruzó con las esmeraldas de Yuu, y el pequeño niño al verlo le sonrió.

–Este… Masamune… ¿Quieres más de beber? –Le preguntó, esperando haber atinado a lo que Kadoya necesitaba.

"Si" –Dijo con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza– "quiero un…"

–Está bien, iré a pedir algo –Se levantó el chico para ir a la barra...

"No de nuevo…"–Se dijo para si, al darse cuenta de que Yuu no se había detenido a ver que intentaba **decirle** algo más.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó Tendou dejándole una lata en la mesa.

–Aquí está, es una bebida de Frambuesa, la busqué al tiempo (4), para que no te haga daño.

Kadoya hizo un gesto de desacuerdo y sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Esa no es la que quiero!"

Yuu lo vio mover la cabeza.

–¿He…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está frío? –La volvió a tomar en sus manos, mirándola y tentándola por encima.

"¡Eso no es el problema!" –Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Yuu cerró sus ojos con fastidio.

–Está bien, te traeré algo más frío –Tomó la lata y se fue de nuevo a la barra.

El chico pelinegro se puso la mano en la cara… ¡Maldición!

Ginga miraba todo eso con atención a un lado de Madoka, pero en cuanto Masamune se topó con su mirada, apartó el rostro con un gesto despectivo. Una gotita bajó por la cabeza de Ginga.

–/¿Y ahora que le pasa?/ –Pensó el pelirrojo un poco incómodo.

–Tan sólo el de Frambuesa está al tiempo, este es de Tamarindo, está un poco frío –Dijo Yuu regresando otra vez, y entregándole una nueva lata de refresco a Kadoya– No es mi culpa si te hace daño por estar frío –Dijo con desinterés volviendo a la suyo.

Ante eso Masamune inclinó la vista resignado, pero con muchas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

–¡Hey!, ¿Ya nos vamos? –preguntó Madoka.

–Si, ya hemos terminado –Dijo Tsubasa.

–¡Si! –Animó Yuu.

"¿Qué?" –reaccionó Masamune– "Yo todavía no he terminado" –Se dijo el pelinegro, comenzando a comer más rápido, y metiendo todo lo que en su boca cabía, para terminar.

La niña de ojos azules se levantó de la silla.

–Masamune, es hora de irnos –le miró– será mejor que te pongas esa chamarra.

–Yo creo que deberíamos esperarnos un poco –sugirió Ginga, sin levantarse de su asiento.

–Pero… ya tiene un buen rato que salimos del hotel y aun no llevamos lo necesario, se está haciendo tarde –Comentó Madoka.

Ginga miró a Masamune y se levantó de la mesa.

–En lo que Masamune termina su comida voy a comprar algo, sólo serán unos minutos –Le suplicó a su amiga– ¡Ya vuelvo! –Agregó corriendo a algún lugar en el interior del restaurante.

–¡Ginga! –Le llamó Tsubasa.

Masamune alzó la mirada para ver al pelirrojo.

"¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?" –se preguntó.

Yuu miró a Madoka y a Tsubasa.

–Creo que no podremos irnos hasta que regrese.

–Yo creo que todavía no es tan tarde –Dijo Tsubasa con tranquilidad– esperemos a Ginga. –Y se volvió a sentar.

"Será mejor que aproveche" –Pensó y siguió comiendo con más calma, tomó el refresco de tamarindo que Yuu le llevó y aunque estaba algo frío lo ignoró. Si seguía comiendo sin líquido tendría otra enfermedad y ya tenía suficiente con la Laringo… ¡Esa cosa!

Cinco minutos después regresó Ginga.

–Ya estoy.

–Entonces ya vámonos –Dijo y ella junto a Tsubasa fueron los primeros en echarse a andar para salir de allí.

El chico de ojos castaños les miró con cierta molestia.

"¡Qué desconsiderados! Ni si quiera notaron que yo no había terminado de comer" –Pensó y de pronto vio como Ginga se acercaba a él y le dejaba un vaso desechable, con tapa y popote (5).

"¿Qué?"

–Querías una de estas, ¿no? –Dijo Hagane sonriendo– Lo pedí para llevar para que no halla problema de que se derrame –Cerró sus ojos y finalmente avanzó.

Masamune lo miró irse y luego miró al vaso.

"¿Qué será?" –Lo observó con desconfianza, pero evidentemente era algo preparado en ese restaurante, no debía de tener nada malo, finalmente le dio un sorbo, sintiendo el sabor agridulce y agradable del jugo de naranja con agua mineral. ¡Esa era su favorita! –"¡Está genial! A pesar de que no está fría –sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, pero reaccionó ante algo– "¿Cómo supo Ginga que era esto lo que yo quería?" –Se sintió desconcertado. Decidió no pensar más, y tomando su vaso fue tras los cuatro.

Al salir del restaurante se sentía bastante frío.

–¿Alguna vez hará calor en este país? –Inquirió Tendou al aire.

–Yo creo que si –Dijo Ginga distraídamente mirando al pelinegro que apenas venia saliendo del local– No creo que este frío, sea bueno para curar la faringolaringitis de Masamune.

El chico de cabellos negros brincó al oírse aludido, en lo que Ginga decía.

Madoka los miró.

–Quizás tengas razón.

Kadoya se cruzó de brazos indignado.

"¡Este frío no es nada para mi!" –pero luego de ese ademán tan orgulloso, se inclinó para toser.

–Tal vez, Masamune debería de regresar contigo al hotel– le dijo Madoka a Ginga.

El de ojos castaños se sintió molesto con Madoka por decidir por él y no dejarle opinar… ¿Qué no le podían preguntar? Estaba mudo, pero si podía mover la cabeza para decir Si o No.

"Yo no quiero estar encerrado en el Hotel, por el resto del día" –Agitó sus manos, y cerró los ojos negando.

Los cuatro, lo vieron un poco confusos, sabían que Masamune se estaba negando a ir al Hotel.

–Masamune, no seas caprichoso, sabes que Ginga, tiene razón –Le reprendió la chica de ojos azules–, Si no cuidas tu garganta, no hablaras durante todo el torneo.

Yuu se echó a reír, repentinamente.

–Pensando lo bien, eso no se escucha tan malo –Y se llevó sus manos tras su nuca.

–¡Yuu! –lo reprendió Ginga.

–No somos tan afortunados para que eso pase –Comentó Tsubasa con su tono serio de siempre.

Masamune se enojó mucho al oír eso.

"¡Maldito Ootori!" –Maldijo con ganas de golpear al joven de ojos topacio.

Ginga sonrió y tomando a Masamune de los hombros –ya que lo vio con todas las intensiones de golpear a Tsubasa- y lo volteó para el lado contrario.

–¡Vamos al hotel, Masamune! Pediremos algo caliente y veremos TV! –Lo comenzó a empujar para que caminara.

"Hey… espera…" –Nuevamente pensó, y casi sin querer comenzó a caminar, dado que Ginga lo estaba empujando.

–El encuentro es en tres días–, Dijo el pelirrojo– si lo hacemos bien y sigues con tu tratamiento, habrás recuperado algo de voz para mañana. –Dejó de empujar sus hombros y se adelantó, tomando su mano para llevárselo corriendo.

"¡Ginga, espera!" –Se sorprendió mucho al sentir como Ginga lo tomaba de la mano, y corría sin hacer caso de sus protestas… er bueno, de hecho no salía ninguna protesta de sus cuerdas vocales tan inflamadas.

Madoka, Yuu y Tsubasa se quedaron algo desconcertados con tan ilógica escena, si, había algo en aquella escena que no era común.

–Gingi y Masa-Mu-Mu, no han peleado últimamente –dijo Yuu rompiendo el silencio que había quedado.

Tsubasa y Madoka reaccionaron en que eso era lo que faltaba a una escena que incluyera a Hagane y a Kadoya.

–Por supuesto que no, –Dijo Madoka, mirando hacia el cielo, sin mirar nada en realidad– como Masamune no puede hablar, no ha podido decir nada que moleste a Ginga, por eso todo es paz ahora.

–Nuestros momentos de paz están contados –Comentó Ootori.

–¡Hay que aprovechar! –Dijo Yuu, repentinamente.

La niña de ojos azules sonrió.

–¿Quieren venir conmigo? –Les miró– Iré a comprar algunas refacciones.

–Te sigo –ese fue el peliplata.

–Está bien –secundó el niño de ojos esmeralda. Y ambos chicos siguieron platicando mientras caminaban para perderse entre las calles de esa antigua ciudad de Rusia.

_&&&&&&&&&&Ni-una-sola-palabra&&&&&&&&&&_

Mientras tanto…

El pelirrojo y el pelinegro llegaron al hotel, y después de subir el elevador, llegaron a la habitación, Masamune estaba más que resignado, Ginga no le hizo ningún caso en toda la travesía… bueno es que en realidad no era culpa de Ginga sino de esa infección en la garganta que hacia mudas sus opiniones y sus deseos. Finalmente entraron a la habitación.

–Pediré algo –dijo Hagane, y tomando de los hombros a Masamune lo sentó en el sillón. Kadoya se quedó como tonto, hasta que finalmente reaccionó, mirando al pelirrojo.

"¿Desde cuándo, Ginga es tan amable?" –Se levantó, se dio la vuelta e hincándose en el sillón, desde allí miró a Ginga tomar el teléfono y pedir algo. El pelinegro entre cerró sus ojos en desconfianza– "¿Qué estará tramando?" –Lo siguió con la vista, hacia todos los lugares que caminó, incluso se volteó y giró en el sillón cuantas veces fue necesario para no perderle de vista. Finalmente Ginga se acercó a donde estaba y encendió la pantalla con el control que estaba en la mesa de centro, justo la mesa que estaba junto al sillón donde dejara a Kadoya. Al sentir la mirada de su compañero de equipo volteó.

–¿Qué pasó? –dijo con un gesto afable.

El chico de ojos castaños se encontró con la mirada de Ginga, y por alguna estúpida razón, se sintió avergonzado al notar que llevaba mucho rato mirándolo, sin ningún motivo en especial.

"Nada" –Negó con la cabeza y desvió la vista cruzándose de brazos, y sintió que imitaba la pose favorita del aburrido Tsubasa, por lo que por pura ansiedad desenredó sus brazos torpemente para agarrarse de la orilla del sillón.

Ginga sonrió y se sentó en el mismo sillón que él.

–Creo que todos los canales están en Ruso, pero debe de haber algún canal internacional por el cable –Dijo mientras que cambiaba de canal en canal–. Tú entiendes inglés, así que no creo que tengas problemas.

El pelinegro lo miró de reojo y luego suspiró.

"Que aburrido es no poder hablar"

–No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien –Dijo Ginga de pronto, desconcertado un poco a Kadoya–, ¿Sabes? En realidad yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho en esto torneo. Nunca había estado en un país tan lejano como este –le observó–. Tú eres afortunado, conoces E.U y también Japón. Fue increíble estar en China. –cerró sus ojos sonriendo– Este país también es impresionante, aunque hace frío.

"¡Frío es poco!" –Dijo molesto– "¡Está horrible!" –Y luego se agachó– "Yo nunca me había enfermado así" –Abrió la boca tratando de hablar, pero sólo consiguió resecar sus garganta y comenzar a toser.

–Tómalo con calma –se volvió a la pantalla– ¡Mira encontré algo en inglés! –Exclamó para luego poner el control en la mesa.

Masamune miró la pantalla, no estaba mal, era uno de esos programas policíacos. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, salvo por la tos que le venía repentinamente, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban tan inflamadas que ni toser se le escuchaba.

–Estas tosiendo mucho– Dijo Ginga mirándole– ¿Cómo te sientes?

El otro chico lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados con un gesto **Obvio.**

"¿Cómo crees que me siento, **genio**?"

Una gotita bajó por la sien de Ginga al ver su gesto.

–Si, ya sé que no te sientes bien, pero me refería a si sientes algún otro malestar –se explicó Ginga.

Masamune de nuevo se sorprendió, estaba seguro de no haber emitido ni una palabra desde esa mañana que se levantaron, pero por enésima vez en ese día, pareciera que Ginga si le escuchaba.

¿O se estaba quedando sordo y no oía su propia voz…? o ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

"Am… he… creo que sólo tengo un poco de calor" –Pensó, y se ruborizó, sacudiendo su cabeza– "¡Pero, que demonios!, no puedo decirle eso a Ginga… eeeh… bueno, de todas maneras no me escucha" –pensó entre aliviado y asustado, por recordar que tenía la impresión de que aunque no le hablara Ginga podía entender todo lo que no podía decir.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto sintió como Ginga le ponía una mano en la frente y se ponía así mismo una mano en la frente para… sentir la diferencia de temperatura de ambos.

"¿Q-Qué haces?" –Se apartó de inmediato, pegándose al respaldo del sillón.

–¿Tienes calor? –Inquirió Ginga acercándose a él para mirarlo bien–, Quizás es porque haz estado tosiendo mucho –Dijo el dueño de Pegaso claramente preocupado.

"Ginga…"–Miró los ojos color miel tan atentos sobre sí y se sintió nervioso. NO sabía que hacer, se sentía sumamente ansioso, y encima ese endemoniado calor parecía empeorar. En eso llamaron a la puerta.

–Servicio de habitación –se escuchó una voz.

–Ya llegó –Dijo Ginga y se levantó para ir a abrir.

Masamune suspiró aliviado, si hubiera permanecido con Ginga de frente y tan cerca, un segundo más… no habría podido contenerse… ¿Un momento? ¿Contenerse?

"¿Contenerme de qué? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ahora si me estoy volviendo loco! –se revolvió el cabello.

–Se que ya comimos, pero esto te ayudará –llegó empujando el carrito con las cosas que encargo y que le acababan de traer. –Hay, Té, Leche, galletas, también hay café, cajeta y varias infusiones de hierbas, y esto… no se que es… –Dijo al ver otros frasco con polvos –, Je… fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Masamune miró a Ginga y miró como la imagen del chico se aclaraba dejando ver sus cabellos rojos, más brillantes y bonitos, su sonrisa más agradable y sus movimientos más curiosos y simpáticos. Y también sintió que se mareaba, por lo que cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. Sus emociones eran un lío, tenía que tranquilizarse seguramente que el efecto de la medicina, que le dio el medico hacia horas, se estaba terminando.

–Toma, –le dijo Ginga de pronto acercándole una taza con algo– Es Té de Frambuesa con leche, es muy bueno, y también es una bebida muy cálida, le ayudará a tu garganta –Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

"¿Leche?" –Dijo de manera despectiva tratando de ignorar las ganas que sentía de seguir contemplando su rostro, con esa bonita sonrisa que Ginga tenía, cosa que no había notado hasta esos momentos– "No soy un bebé" –Pensó.

–Todavía estas en crecimiento, no te vendría mal tomar un poco más de leche –Se llevó las manos a la cintura.

Masamune afiló la mirada.

"¿Me has dicho enano? –Lo miró molesto– "¡ni que tú fueras tan alto, presumido!"

Ginga se echó a reír divertido al ver y entender el gesto de molestia de su compañero de equipo.

"¿De qué te ríes?" –Reclamó ignorando ya el hecho de que no estaba pronunciando ninguna palabra, pero completamente convencido de Ginga le respondería.

–Te ves muy gracioso haciendo todos esos gestos –Dijo despreocupado.

"¿Qué rayos?" –Se preguntó al sentir de nuevo como un fuerte calor se apoderaba de su rostro al verlo reir– "Estúpido Ginga, riéndose de mi cuando no me encuentro bien".

–Masamune, tienes el rostro muy rojo… ¿Te sientes mal? –Se inclinó para verlo.

El pelinegro puso la taza en la mesa y negó.

"No, no ¡Estoy bien!" –se alejó de Ginga de inmediato.

–No lo creo –dijo Ginga serio–, Déjame ver –Extendió su brazo para tratar de sentir su frente, pero Masamune se seguía retirando de él.

"¡Aléjate Ginga, no" –Se cubrió con sus manos. Si Ginga volvía a tocarle, no sabía lo que pasaría… ¿O lo que haría?

–No seas terco, puedes tener fiebre –Dijo Ginga comenzando a molestarse.

El pelinegro detuvo su brazo y comenzó a empujar su mano, evitando que le tocara la cara, y sin darse cuenta… Ya estaban peleando, como siempre.

–¡Masamuneee! –Cerró sus ojos el pelirrojo, estirando su mano para tocar la frente de su compañero de equipo, pero sin lograrlo, pues este lo estaba empujando.

"¡Giingaaaa!" –El pelinegro se recorrió otro poco más para seguir deteniendo al pelirrojo, tratando de sostenerse del sillón con la mano contraria, pero con tanto recorrido, ya no había sillón, por lo que Masamune de fue de espaldas, llevándose a Ginga en el acto…

Los dos cayeron en el suelo, aun costado del sillón. Masamune con Ginga sobre si, y con los pies todavía atorados en el (ahora), alto sillón.

Al pelinegro le dolió el golpe que se había dado contra el piso, se sobó un poco la cabeza, pero eso se le olvidó de inmediato, para sentir como había algo pesado sobre él…

–¡Eres un necio! –Se quejó Ginga tratando de levantarse, aunque la posición en que cayeron al suelo se lo complicaba.

"¡Mira quien lo dice!" –Pensó molesto.

Ginga finalmente logró levantar su rostro, quedando a la altura del de Kadoya…y éste sintió como un fuerte sonrojo le envolvía toda la cara al verlo tan de cerca de él, a centímetros de sí. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de los bonitos que eran los ojos del dueño de Pegaso. Ni se había fijado de lo agradable y amable que era… hasta ese momento. Y todo eso le había dejado prendado a él… Necesitaba besarlo… ¡O sentía que moriría! ¡No podía más!

Pero aunque lo deseaba demasiado, estaba completamente paralizado, su cuerpo no le respondía. Y para acabarlo de rematar, vio como Ginga le sonreía con la mirada más tierna que haya visto en su vida.

–Sabes, Masamune…–Le dijo en un susurró, con una linda sonrisa, –eres mucho más lindo, cuando estas callado…

Apenas dijo eso, Kadoya logró salir repentinamente de su estupor, cerrar sus ojos, y acercarse al rostro del otro para besarle en los labios.

Ginga se quedó como en shock, muy quieto, sintiendo como Kadoya le brindaba un agradable calor a sus labios. Apenas iba a reaccionar, cuando sintió como Masamune se apartaba de él y se desmayaba…

–¿Masamune? ¡Masamune! –Le gritó levantándose.

Kadoya estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

_&&&&&&&&&&Ni-una-sola-palabra&&&&&&&&&&_

–¡WAAAA! ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro, lo juro! –Despertó gritando._  
_

–¡Masamune! –Brincó Madoka que dormitaba sentada junto a la cama de donde se había levantado repentinamente el pelinegro.

–¿He? –Reacionó al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba tirado en la sala cerca del sillón, sino que estaba en la habitación de la suite del hotel de Moscú, bajó un poco la vista encontrándose con su compañera de equipo– ¿Madoka?

–Al fin despertaste –Dijo la chica sonriendo aliviada–, y parece ser que tu garganta está mejor.

–Ah... Oh, es verdad –Balbuceó llevándose una mano al cuello, miró hacia el resto de la habitación, buscando algo– ¿Dónde está Ginga...?

Madoka lo miró un poco extrañada.

–¿Y Yuu... y Tsubasa? –Completó algo incómodo.

–Yuu está en la sala. Y Tsubasa y Ginga fueron a comprar más medicinas –Sonrió–, pero yo creo que ya no van a hacerte falta.

La chica se levantó y caminó hacía una mesa para tomar un termómetro.

–Veamos –Le puso el termómetro en la boca, el chico se quedó quieto, aunque no era normal que fuera tan sumiso, Madoka ignoró ese hecho y siguió en lo que estaba, miró la marca del artefacto y sonrió– Esto es bueno, tu fiebre ha bajado y estás completamente normal.

–¿He? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó al fin, sentía como si se hubiera perdido de algo.

–Ante ayer, cuando Tsubasa, Yuu y Yo, regresamos a la habitación, Ginga había llamado ya al médico. Tuviste una fuerte fiebre, y estuviste semi-inconsciente todo el día de ayer.

–¿Ayer?–Dijo desconcertado.

–¡Ya llegamos! –Se escuchó al unisono, la voz de Ginga y Tsubasa. Y al poco la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Ootori.

–Vaya, haz despertado –Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa tranquila.

–¿Masamune? –Entró en seguida el pelirrojo, buscando al chico con la vista– ¡Menos mal que ya estas bien! –Sonrió en cuanto lo vio sentado en la cama y su gesto de preocupación se volvió en uno de alivio.

El pelinegro se ruborizó al verlo.

–Creímos que te perderías el combate –Dijo Yuu como si nada, entrando a la habitación.

–¡El combate! –Se exaltó el pelinegro, y miró a Madoka, apretando las cobijas en sus manos– ¿Cuándo es el combate?

–Mañana –Dijo la chica.

–¿Mañana? Pe-pero... ¿Que día es hoy? ¿Es que no faltaban tres días?

–Si, pero estuviste dormido desde anteayer –le aclaró el dueño de Aquila.

–Si, –le confirmó Yuu– Y hubieras visto lo tranquilos que hemos estado –Rió.

–Yuu, ya está bien –Le reprendió la chica, no quería que empezaran un discusión.

Una gotita bajó por la sien de Ginga, pero, sonrió con los ojos cerrados hacía Kadoya.

–Bueno, el punto es que Masamune ya está bien –Abrió los ojos para verle– Nos preocupaste mucho, Masamune –Dijo sincero.

Kadoya sintió que se ruborizaría de nuevo, así que mejor habló para distraerse de ver los lindos ojos del dueño de Pegasus.

–Ah... No sé, por qué te haz preocupado Ginga. Recuerda que soy el Blader No. 1, y es obvio que nada me pasaría. –Alzó la cara con un gesto presuntuoso– Desperté justo a tiempo para combatir, he iré primero.

La sonrisa de Ginga desapareció conforme Kadoya hablaba.

–¿Y quien dijo que tú irías primero? –Frunció el cejo el pelirrojo.

–Yo lo he dicho –se señaló a si mismo.

–Masamune, –Le hablo Madoka– ya te hemos dicho que no puedes decidir tú solo, hay que hacer una estrategia.

–¡Pero YO soy la mejor estrategia! –Le respondió él.

–¡Tú no sabes lo que es una estrategia! –Replicó Yuu uniéndose a la discusión.

–¡Y tú todavía no entiendes que el sustituto no puede opinar! –Le gritó el pelinegro.

Y así, continuaron discutiendo Ginga, Masamune y Yuu.

Tsubasa suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente.

–Aveces tengo la sensación de que mis días son un dejavú.

–Es peor que eso –Dijo Madoka cansada– No es sólo una sensación –Miró a los tres chicos que discutían– ¡Ya basta! ¡Silencio! –Les gritó.

–¡Yo ya me voy!–Dijo Yuu sin paciencia y salió de allí azotando la puerta.

–¡Yo también!–Dijo Ginga y salió por la otra puerta.

Masamune lo miró andar y sonrió.

–También es lindo enojado.

–¿He? –Lo miraron extrañados Ootori y Amano, que seguían en la habitación.

El dueño de Unicorno (6) se ruborizó de golpe.

–¡Q-Q-Que también estoy enojado! –Se corrigió gritándole a Ginga. Y para su suerte, ni la niña de ojos azules, ni el chico de cabellos plateados entendió.

Ginga se había quedado recargado de la puerta tras cerrarla, y al oír eso último de Kadoya, cerró sus ojos.

–Si tan sólo dejara cerrada su bocota, ésto sería más fácil de decir –Se dijo así mismo y suspiró.

-O-WA-RI-

Aclaraciones:

(1) Faringolaringitis: Inflación de la faringe y la laringe. Tal vez por infección o algún otro proceso inflamatorio, como alergias o irritantes. Puede causar Disfonia e incluso Afonía o perdida de la voz.

(2) Respondiendo al conocido refrán: "El ladrón cree que todos son de su misma condición", en otras palabras, Masamune cree que Ginga es un presumido, escandaloso y oportunista como él... No podría estar más equivocado.

(3) Capítulo 65 de Metal Fight Beyblade: Explosión o Capítulo 14 de Beyblade Metal Masters.

(4) Al tiempo: En otras palabras, a temperatura ambiente, ni caliente ni frío.

(5) Popote: Por si no saben a que me refiero en otros países también se le conoce como: Pajilla, Pajita, Sorbete, Sorbeto, Pitillo, etc., etc.

(6) Ray Unicorno: Es el nombre del bey de Masamune Kadoya en Metal Fight Beyblade: Explosion, en América se le cambio el nombre a Ray Striker... ni idea de porqué.

_&&&&&&&&&&O-W-A-R-I&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Este fic nació debido a una experiencia personal con la mentada Laringolaringitis... el 11 de enero tuve una de esas y estuve sin hablar exactamente tres días (Fue horrible). Odio esa enfermedad y para desquitarme... er, desestresarme escribí este fic... y me pregunté... ¿Qué pasaría si Masamune cerrara su bocota? y Luego pensé... "¡Imposible! Sólo si tuviera una Laringolaringitis como yo" Y así fue xDDD (Que mala soy, ¿verdad?)

Mi primer MasaxGin... y quizás el último, jajaja la única manera de que Masamune se diera cuenta de que le gusta Ginga es cerrando su bocota y no haciéndolo enojar... y la única manera de que Ginga pudiera reconocer que Masamune le gusta es si este no fue un egocéntrico, hablador e idiota, en otras palabras, sólo perdiendo la voz Masamune podría ser más agradable jajajaja (pero, NO!).

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Menos virus) serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)


End file.
